1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to service oriented environments, and in particular to loading documents into a service registry.
2. Background Information
In a service oriented architecture (SOA) environment, Service Registries contain documents that relate to services and the associated schemas, policies, etc. The document type of any document that is loaded into a Service Registry must be defined at load time to allow the system to shred the logical objects from the document. However, loading multiple files into a service registry is time consuming. Batch processing is not simple, as each file can be loaded as one of several “Service Registry Document Types”.
Further, the user is required to select each file to be loaded into the service registry, specifying the type of each document, such that the registry application can treat the document content accordingly. Having to manually select the document types precludes the use of batch processing. From a usability perspective, having to repeat the same operation (load document and select type) is tedious and prone to error.
An existing SOA approach attempts to address such issues by creating an archive that contains all files to load at once. The Service Registry (SR) will automatically decide which files to load as which SR Document Types based on their extension. However, a shortcoming of such an approach is that the files to be loaded may not fit into the naming scheme defined in the SR.